


Over the Desk

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Iron Man 2, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex In An Office, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: Set during Iron Man 2 and based on the prompt: "This is the wrong time to be horny!"As a newly hired member of Stark Industries’ Public Relations Department, you’ve got your hands full during the court hearing over ownership of the Iron Man armor. As Tony Stark’s latest squeeze, you’ve got a whole different thing on your mind.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Over the Desk

“Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?” Senator Stern beseeched impatiently as Tony turned his back to him, his attention on Pepper Potts. The two of them were having some kind of silent conversation, and even though you could only see the back of her head, you were certain she was trying to get him to turn back around too. “Mr. Stark. Please.”

Tony flashed you a brief, winning smile as he finally turned to answer the Senator, and you smirked in amusement despite yourself. You saw Pepper’s head begin to turn in your direction automatically – no doubt wondering who he’d been looking at – and you raised your camera hurriedly to hide your expression. You were standing at the very back of the room, and you snapped a picture of the row of Senators.

“Yes, dear?”

“Can I have your attention?”

“Absolutely.”

You moved to the side of the room as the discussion continued, side-stepping members of the press as you took your own photos. Some of them cast you skeptical looks – beside the more experienced reporters you probably looked like some junior reporter for a university blog. You’d actually graduated from NYU a few years ago with a degree in public relations and corporate communications, but up until recently you’d continued to pay the bills on your shitty apartment by working as a photographer for The Pulse.

That was until you’d been offered a position in the Public Relations Office of Stark Industries six months ago. In the wake of Tony’s bombshell announcement in front of the press, Pepper had decided to take on new staff, and your degree and work reporting on the rumors of vigilantes in the streets of New York had apparently worked in your favor. Now, you were tasked with working the press releases relating to Tony’s exploits as Iron Man, and renting a gorgeous one-bedroom in Lenox Hill.

“Well, you can forget it.” Tony declared, and you snapped a photo of him quickly. Admittedly, most people in your position would be taking notes rather than pictures, but you often found yourself falling into old habits, and everything they said was being recorded anyway. Besides, you’d quickly realized that printed quotes didn’t carry nearly as much charisma as photos did when it came to Tony Stark, and you didn’t trust the skills of anyone here as much as you did your own. “I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you’re in.”

You couldn’t help the small smile that crossed your lips as other members of the hearing laughed, shaking your head.

Tony shrugged. “You can’t have it.”

Senator Stern exhaled, his patience clearly already wearing thin. “Look, I’m not expert—”

“In prostitution?” Tony inserted, humor in his eyes. He was enjoying himself too much. “Of course not; you’re a senator. Come on!”

The crowd laughed again, and Tony turned to wave to them, clearly having fun. He caught Pepper’s eye for a moment, and you saw her shake her head in disapproval. He turned back around, catching your eye and winking. You responded by taking his picture.

You watched most of the hearing through the lens of your camera, capturing photos as it progressed. You had to stop yourself from laughing aloud when Tony had commandeered their screens for his own use, and moved to the back of the room once more when you realized he was building to a grand exit. Six months working with Tony Stark, and you’d begun to recognize the signs of what you’d once heard Lt. Colonel Rhodes refer to as a “Diva Moment” approaching.

“The point is,” Tony said blithely as Justin Hammer returned to his seat. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

“For what?”

“Because I’m your nuclear deterrent.” he announced as if they should have figured it out already. “It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? _You can’t have it._ But I did you a big favor…”

Tony stood, turning to face his audience, every bit the showman they knew him as.

“I’ve successfully privatized world peace.”

The room broke out in a commotion as Tony held up his hands to flash peace signs to the crowd. You managed to snap a photo before other photographers obscured your view, and you lowered your camera and rolled your eyes at him teasingly. He shot you a dazzling grin before continuing, spurred on by the dramatics of the crowd to deliver more of his own. You watched, entertained, for a few moments as Stern desperately tried to regain control of the room before you slipped out into the hall.

***

“All I asked was that you take this seriously.” Pepper admonished in exasperation as she finally led Tony and Lt. Colonel Rhodes into the hall. Bar a few stragglers, most of the press had since left so as to make their deadlines, and you straightened from where you were leaning against the wall about fifteen feet from them. Happy Hogan had joined you a few minutes ago, having brought the car around for their departure, but aside from a few pleasantries, you hadn’t really spoken.

“You think I’m not taking this seriously?” Tony responded. He might have looked offended if he wasn’t still wearing his sunglasses. The fact that he was indoors didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. “I take this very seriously. This is serious.”

“Tony, if the senate decides—”

“They’re not taking the suit, Rhodey.” he said confidently. “It’s mine. They can’t have. Only way someone is getting their hands on my armor is if I want them to. Ah!”

He brightened as he caught sight of you, his expression warming. You watched the stress of the conversation leave him, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “Miss Y/L/N. Did you enjoy yourself in there?”

You gave him a polite, amused smile. “Not nearly as much as you did, Mr. Stark.”

He chuckled, his own smile widening. “I’d like to see your work.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” you replied, your tone professional. “I can email you a first draft in an hour.”

Tony seemed to consider that for a moment before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. “Hmm. No.” He moved to your side, his hand coming to rest on the small of your back. “Come on, you can show me now. I’ll even give you an exclusive.”

“Tony, we have a shareholder meeting in half an hour.” Pepper reminded him impatiently as you looked up, bewildered.

“You can handle it.”

“Sir, I’m supposed to drive you back to Stark Industries.” Happy said, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden change in plans.

“I-I drove here; I can bring him back.” you offered awkwardly. While you knew the three of them were more than used to dealing with Tony’s antics, you didn’t often find yourself being caught in the middle. Happy opened his mouth to argue, but Tony waved him off.

“See? A solution presents itself.” he said easily, the hand on your back urging you forward. You stumbled slightly as you stepped forward, and he waved his other hand towards a side hall. You glanced back at the others, shooting them a confused, apologetic expression as he ushered you down it. “Rhodey, come by later. We’ll do drinks!”

You rolled your eyes but otherwise didn’t protest, letting Tony herd you around a corner and into the nearest empty office. He closed the door behind you, turning grandly, his hands alighting on your hips. You could feel the wood of the door against your back, a few scarce inches between the two of you. You smirked, your confused act forgotten, reaching up to carefully remove his glasses. You folded them, holding his gaze as you tucked them into the pocket of his pants.

“You’re about as subtle as one of your billion-dollar suits, Mr. Stark.”

He grinned, reaching up to tuck hair behind your ear. His fingers lingered on the side of your throat, tracing down to the collar of your shirt. He leaned in, his lips parting slightly and brushing against your cheek as you turned your head. Undaunted, he simply began trailing kisses along your jaw, lingering at the sensitive skin below your ear.

“Tony…” you said impatiently, eyes on the ceiling. Your hands were trapped against his chest, and you wrapped them around his tie as he caught your earlobe between his teeth, holding him against you despite yourself. “Tony. **This is the wrong time to be horny!** ”

“Why?” he murmured against your skin, his hands tightening on your hips. “We’re alone, aren’t we?”

“In _someone else’s_ office.” you pointed out, breath catching as he slung his hips into yours. His teeth grazed the curve at the base of your neck, his fingers coming up to unbutton your blouse. “I’m pretty sure this door doesn’t lock either, Tone.”

“So?”

“God, you’re such an egotist.” you said, caught halfway between exasperation and excitement.

“You love it…” You could feel his smile against your skin, and you turned your head, lips brushing against his hair. Each touch was like a whisper, a promise of everything else he planned to do and a reminder of what he’d done every time before.

“Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckled, pulling the hem of your shirt free from where it had been tucked in as he undid it, skimming his fingers over your bare waist. Sleeping with the boss had never been part of your career plan, but you never could seem to care. Not when his hands were on your body and he was looking at you with such heat. A heat that burnt through your nerves and set your whole body alight with feeling.

He ducked his head as if to finally kiss you, and you arched up to him despite your half-hearted protestations. Tony smirked, his lips barely a breath from yours, so close you could almost feel him. “Do you want me to stop?”

You pulled on his tie, forcing his lips to yours. Tony met them fiercely, victorious. His whole body pressed to yours, hungry and eager, and you pushed his jacket down his arms. He shrugged it off without breaking the kiss and tossed it aside carelessly, hands returning to grasp at your waist. They moved to the small of your back, curving you into him, and one slid up to unhook your bra.

Your breath caught in a quiet moan as he slipped his hand beneath your bra and palmed your breast roughly, his tongue sliding over yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and Tony hummed against your lips, pinching your nipple.

He broke the kiss suddenly, his breath warm on your face as he spoke, his nose bumping against yours. “Get on the desk.”

“What about the door?”

The corner of his lips quirked upward, a devilish smirk. “Trust me.”

He kissed you again before you could retort, and you did as he asked, moving to the desk at the other end of the room. It was huge – dark, heavy wood that conveyed both warmth and strength. Just pretentious enough to say someone very important worked out of this office. You ran your fingers over it before turning and bouncing up to sit on the edge of it. Tony watched you with hungry eyes, the tip of his tongue touching his bottom lip. You reached toward him, wrapping his tie around your fingers, and pulling him to you again, smiling as you kissed him.

Tony pressed against you, reaching past you to shove papers and stationery and books from the desk’s surface. You broke the kiss, shoving him gently in the chest. “We could have just moved it, Tony. That’s just rude.”

“God, you’re so practical.” he teased, kissing your throat. “It’s so fucking hot.”

You laughed, letting him push you back and lay you out against the polished wood. His fingers ghosted over your knee and up your thigh, playing with the hem of your pencil skirt.

“Do you know how much I hate these little skirts of yours?” he murmured, taking hold of it with both hands and pushing it slowly up your thighs. The heels of his hands brushed over your skin as he did, and you exhaled shakily at the feeling. “All tight, and yet so professional and proper… it’s infuriating, really.”

“Noted, Mr. Stark.”

“And _that…”_ he said, hooking his hands under your thighs and tugging you towards him, pulling you to the very edge of the desk. The move forced your skirt higher, bunching it around your hips. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your underwear, sliding them down your legs. “…is just downright sinful.”

You grinned, biting your lip in anticipation as Tony knelt between your legs. He kissed the inside of your knee gently before hooking it over his shoulder. He trailed open-mouthed kisses up the inside of your thigh, his facial hair scratching against the sensitive flesh. The combination made you shudder, and his hands tightened on your thighs as he bit you teasingly before lathing his tongue over the same spot.

“Tony…” you reached down to tangle your fingers in his hair, urging him closer.

“Uh, uh, uh…” he taunted quietly, and you could feel his breath fan against your cunt. “I need to hear you say it.”

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows to give him an impatient, amused look. “It’s so cute when you want to play dominant.”

He pinched your leg in retaliation and you giggled, head lolling back. “Okay, okay…”

Tony’s teeth grazed against your skin again. “Say it.”

You glanced warily towards the door before drawing out your words in a bedroom-drawl. “Please, Mr. Stark.”

He grinned widely, and you moaned as he slid his tongue between your labia and curled it around your clit. You fisted your hand in his hair, falling back against the desk. Tony’s hands moved up your body, one clinging to your hip and the other grasping roughly at your breast. You arched into his touch, the wood hard and unforgiving against your shoulders, and Tony groaned as the heel of your shoe dug into his back.

He pinched your nipple just as he sucked at your clit, and your breath caught, leaving you in a giddy laugh. It had taken him no time at all over your short relationship for Tony to figure out what would have you quaking beneath him, and even where you were now, at risk of being caught and potentially ruining your career, you could focus on nothing but the way his tongue felt against your clit and his hand felt against your breast. His other moved from your hip to glide up your thigh, and you whined as he slid two fingers inside you. He fucked you with them slowly, humming against your skin as your hand tightened in his hair. You released it as he quickened his pace, reaching above yourself to grip at the edge of the desk with both hands.

Your teeth dug painfully into your lip as you tried to muffle your moans, your body tightening. Tony released your breast to flatten his palm against your belly, holding you in place until you came with an almost strangled cry, your chest heaving. He peppered kisses over your thighs as you caught your breath, his fingers still slowly pumping inside you as he stood again. He finally removed them as he took your hand, pulling you up to sit so he could kiss you again.

You could taste yourself on his lips, on his tongue, and you palmed him through his pants, his erection prominent through the designer fabric. You stood, nipping at his bottom lip playfully and carding your fingers through his hair. “You turn, Tony. Get on the desk.”

With a smirk, Tony did as you commanded, patting his thighs as he sat on the wood. You returned the expression, stepping up between his knees to press teasing kisses to the side of his throat. Tony groaned as you stroked him through his pants, and you pushed gently on his chest until he lay down as you had. You climbed on top of him, holding his gaze as you straddled his thighs, any awkwardness you may have felt over your bunched up skirt and your crooked bra burnt away by the hunger in his eyes. You unbuckled his belt, wrapping your fingers around his cock as you released it from his pants.

Your other hand smoothed under his shirt to trace the outline of his hip bone and explore the planes of his stomach, nails scraping lightly over the lines of each abdominal muscle as it came back down.

“Goddamn it, Y/N, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Tony moaned, eyes closed, and his head thrown back. It highlighted the lines of his face and the curve of his jaw, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Hot little hands, and _fuck…”_

He broke off as you lowered yourself onto his cock, taking him in slowly, your free hand grasping at his waist. Tony’s hips pushed up into you, and your voice joined his breathily as you sunk onto him completely. Tony’s hands came up to grip your thighs, fingers digging into your flesh as you began to ride him. You rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm, eyes rolling back as the feeling of him filling you overwhelmed you.

You wound his tie around your hand, forcing his gaze back to yours as you rolled your hips over his, grinding against him. Tony almost growled, reaching up to skim his hand up your side and to your breast. Your other hand came up to cover his, encouraging him to squeeze harder as your shirt fell from your shoulders, hanging around your elbows instead.

“Fuck, Tony,” you said breathlessly, wetting your lips. “You feel so _fucking_ good…”

“Might want to watch that filthy mouth,” Tony warned teasingly as you moaned aloud, the angle of your hips sending sparks shooting up your spine. “Unless you’re looking for an audience, sweetness.”

Your retort was cut short as he pinched your nipple, hard, and you bent down over him, catching his lips with your own to muffle your moans. Tony smirked against your lips, hand leaving your breast to trace idly over your collarbone before cupping your cheek. He arched his hips up to meet yours and you whined into his mouth as your clit brushed against his pelvic bone with every thrust.

Tony’s fingers tangled in your hair, his whole body intoxicatingly warm against yours, his other hand wrapping around you to cling to your backside, gripping tightly at your flesh. Your lips never left his as he guided your hips into a more aggressive, frenzied pace, one that had your body tightening and you seeing stars behind your eyelids. Tony’s hand tightened in your hair, holding you to him as your teeth grazed his bottom lip, a little too hard, and the sounds of your flesh meeting his filled the room. Even with his mouth on yours, Tony’s voice – deep, almost guttural moans – sounded with each thrust, and each one sent thrills through you.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Tony!” you broke away from his lips, teeth gritted as you reached your peak, and Tony buried his teeth in your neck. “ _Fuck!”_

Your hips seized as another orgasm came over you, your hand gripping painfully at his bicep. Tony took hold of your hips, guiding them over his, each roll of them making you shake. Your hips and thighs twitched as each aftershock found you, and Tony’s grip tightened painfully as he came.

You cursed quietly as you finally relaxed against him, and Tony chuckled breathlessly. He smoothed his hand over your hair and down to your shoulder, turning his head to press a kiss to your temple.

“We’re gonna be in soooo much trouble…” you murmured against his chest, and Tony laughed again, touching his fingers to your chin, and tilting your head up to kiss you again. It was sweet, but echoed of that same passion. “How no one has come in here yet is beyond me.”

“No idea. But you’re going to be giving them one hell of a view when they do.”

You slapped his chest as you straightened, climbing off of him. Tony laughed, fastening his pants and belt before sitting up. You straightened your skirt and reclipped your bra, and Tony grabbed hold of your wrist, pulling you close enough to button your blouse for you. You watched him in amusement as he did, straightening his tie. He met your gaze, raising an eyebrow at you as he noticed your expression.

“What?”

“It’s just, I never would have guessed that infamous playboy Tony Stark had such a domestic side.” you said with a shrug. Tony scoffed, and you cut off his retort by taking his face in your hands and kissing him. “I like it.”

Tony smiled softly, and your brow furrowed slightly as you noticed that behind the affection and amusement, there was an almost sorrowful note. Before you could comment, he stood, patting you playfully on the backside before moving to collect his jacket. He shrugged it on casually, gesturing in a grand sweep toward the door. “Shall we?”

“Sure. One thing first, though.”

“What?”

“Where the hell is my underwear?”

“Ah!” he brightened, his expression suddenly turning to an almost boyish mischievousness. “I almost forgot.”

He moved to scoop them up from where he’d tossed them, and instead of handing them to you, he hung the lacy material off the top of the desk lamp. Off your exasperated look, he shrugged, moving to your side and taking your hand as he led you out of the room. “It’d be rude not to leave a note.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember to comment/leave kudos :)


End file.
